


The Crow, the Doe, and the Wolfman

by OliviaMarie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry and Hadriana, Mentions of Rape, Potter Twins, mentions of abuse, twin mental connection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadrian and Hadriana face severe abuse from their Aunt and Uncle everyday. Seeing no way to escape it, they take the first chance they get and discover there is much more to their lives than what they've been told.</p><p>Tags will be added as I go!</p><p>Title may change! Suggestions welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crow, the Doe, and the Wolfman

**Prologue - Belts and Buckles**

 

Hadriana knew as soon as the belt buckle came down on her backside for the umpteenth time this month that she and Harry had to get out of the Dursley’s household. That she and her twin had to get as far away as possible. She watched the pain flinch through her brother as the belt was brought down again, slicing through old half healed scabs from two days to a week ago. His green eyes were wide with pain and fear as he watched her bare skin be torn from the heavy buckle.

Harry—Hadrian as she fondly called him in bouts of anger—disagreed with her, saying that it was only natural for misbehaving children to be punished this way. No matter what that he knew at heart that it was wrong. He justified the treatment to himself constantly.  _Why else would their teachers let this go on?_ He had asked her once. However, she knew that they simply forgot every time they were told of the ‘punishment’ that their Aunt and uncle enforced on them for every tiny happenstance they could think of. 

She knew instantly when they had forgotten because of the light blue haze that would surrounded them the next day. No matter how often they told people of the abuse that the Dursley's enacted upon them; by the next day they were surrounded by that same glowing blue. The blue that would fade after a time, turning into a dull grey that everyone else seemed to have, but she could see it all the same. Even if Harry couldn’t.

There had been a girl like them, burning bright gold as opposed to the twins evergreen. The girl—something with an ‘H’, she thought—had moved away long ago. Her parents taking them to the city to open a dentistry office. It had been sad, as it had been the only proof that the two of them had been different from their family without being ‘freaks’ as their Uncle so loved to tell them. 

He loved the term enough to carve it into their skin.

As the shiny gold buckle, stained with wet blood, struck down onto her naked flesh Hadriana didn’t flinch. She didn’t make a sound. She could see the way Harry flinched at the sight though. Could tell at the echoes of pain that was sent to him through her that her knew how much pain she was in. She could see in his eyes the guilt at her taking his punishment once again. 

As Uncle Vernon raised his hand again, a sudden pulse in the green light that fluttered around Harry let loose. It took a moment before it washed over her, but then it directed itself at their Uncle before colliding with him as though he had run face first into a brick wall. He went down, and Hadriana knew that he was out cold.

She stood on shaky legs, pausing to access the situation. She made a quick decision, grabbing the ratty old shirt of Uncle Vernon’s that Aunt Petunia had given to her and insisted that it could be used as a dress. She tugged it over her head, ignoring the sharp pain in her back as she did so. She rolled her should once as she took a deep breath. 

They had to leave.

“Harry,” She caught her brother’s attention. He had been staring at the prone form of Uncle Vernon in shock, a dreadful fear seeping through him. She grabbed his arm and lead him downstairs to the living room, taking Dudley’s backpack and dumping the contents out. She tossed the old ratty one that Harry and she shared over to her brother, motioning to him to do the same as her. He hesitated in fear, but after she started striding to the kitchen with determined steps he started moving. “Clothes and Blankets.” She ordered over her shoulder.

She opened cabinet doors and the fridge, grabbing anything that would last them a while. She fit as much as she could in the bag, pausing in thought. There were knives in the bottom drawer. Knives that Uncle Vernon always boasted about, that were used for hunting. They were encased by leather, with little snapping straps that would clutch onto the backpack handles. She hesitated for another moment, thinking it over again before nodding to herself. They could catch their own food—she’d figure it out as they went. Wherever it was they were going.

Leaving the kitchen the fireplace caught her eye, and she remembered the matches and flint stone that Aunt Petunia used to light the fire with; as well as the candles around the house. She figured it was good to take them—just in case, since it was nearing the middle of autumn. She rushed herself, trying to think of anything else they might need as she stopped at their cupboard to help Harry.

There was one blanket that stubbornly wouldn’t go in the bag, and she thought it fitting that it was the only good blanket they were allowed to use. She snatched it from her brother, tying the corners together and dropping it in surprise as it turned into a makeshift rucksack all on it’s own. They looked at each other with wide eyes, and she let out a breath.

She darted back upstairs with the new bag, tugging the linen closet door open. She shoved more blankets in, as well as some of the warmer winter clothes like hats and mitts in. She reasoned it would get colder soon enough, and they’d have to keep warm somehow. She all but fell down the stairs when she went, being stopped from rushing out the door by a hand on her arm.

“Dria,” Harry nearly sobbed. She noticed the tears gathering in his eyes then, reflecting his confusion and fear so clearly. She wanted to scowl—Aunt Petunia would be back from taking Dudley and his friends to a film soon, they had to leave. “Did I…?”  _Kill him?_  whispered through her head to finish the unspoken question her twin had asked.

She took a deep breath in, pressing her lips together as she concentrated. She could feel the life thrumming through his veins, carrying the blood that pumped his heart nearly every second. “No.” She told him soberly. She could then feel the rush of power that coursed through her, watching her own green silhouette reacting to her next thought,  _But I wish he was_.

It was only an instant. One second Uncle Vernon was as healthy as a man his size and age could be, the next his heart was seizing—stuttering to a stop. She met her brother’s eyes, letting her breath out. “But I did.”

She could tell when Harry felt it, the sudden coldness settling into the house almost immediately as the life left their Uncle. “Okay.” He sighed in something akin to relief, taking her hand in his gently. “Let’s go.” He said softly, leading her out of the house to the darkness that was settling around the neighbourhood.

They went quickly down the street, careful not to draw attention to themselves. Hadriana pushed Harry into the tree line of the local undeveloped park. As soon as they couldn’t see the street behind them, a tingling sensation went through the both of them, coming in a dazzling orange and leaving just as suddenly. 

After an hour it was starting to get too dark to see anything as they went through the woods. Harry wanted to stop, but she wanted to put as much distance between Privet Drive and them. She pressed forwards, leading Harry deeper and deeper into the woods. It was a long while until they came to a narrow dirt road.

She didn’t remember a dirt road in the small park.

Hadriana let them pause just out of view from any cars that might be travelling down the road. It was unnerving to be out this late, only the moon and stars a source of light to lead them through the dark. Harry was trembling, scared and confused by the events that had transpired so far that night. She knew they had to get farther away still.

Crossing the dirt road at a slower pace, she noted how eerily silent it was. She had expected there to be some sort of noise—crickets or nocturnal animals out and about. It was when they got a few minutes into the woods on the other side of the road, that she knew why, both of them freezing in a sudden burst of renewed fear.

A deep howl rung out, breaking the silence of the night. It was long and low, cutting the quiet like a knife going through butter. It sounded pained and angry, and both twins knew they had to get somewhere safer than the ground. Neither knew the unfamiliar area very well, but started forwards quickly.

Hadriana was careful not to let them start running, if it was a wolf like she thought then it would be pointless. Not only were they four legged creatures that could run faster, but the chase meant hunt. Meant they were prey. It was in their best interest to climb a tree, but they had to find one with low enough branches.

As the howls got closer, they got more frantic. Then, it seemed the the woods opened up to a tiny area where there was no shrubs. There was only one tree, with the lowest and smallest branch just within reach of them. Harry went first, testing the branch before climbing to where Hadriana could throw the three bags up to him before starting her ascend into the treetops. They took turns climbing and hoisting the bags up, until they found a branch wide enough and sturdy enough to hold both of them side by side.

Harry tied the bags onto the branch above them as Hadriana climbed up. He took out two blankets handing one to his sister to tie around herself in order to secure her to the tree. He sat down cautiously beside her, tying himself to the tree as well, cuddling next to her the best he could.

It was a while later, when they had started to fall asleep that the howls woke them again. The creature, whatever it was—it was no wolf—was at the base of the tree. It snarled up at them angrily, sitting back on its legs to try and spring up at them. When that failed it tried to attack the giant base to no avail. It soon settled, and Hadriana relaxed enough to peer down at it.

She inspected it closely, not sure what she was looking at. However, she noticed the mix of silver and dull grey around the beast. It was like them—but not. After it appeared that they were safe from it, she rested her head on her brother’s shoulder. While neither of them felt safe to sleep, they did managed to doze until the sun started rising.

They woke to a very naked man.

**Author's Note:**

> Work in Progress, although I plan to finish it in as few chapters as I can. Almost done the third chapter now.
> 
> Looking for a Beta.
> 
> Please let me know of any mistakes!
> 
> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> OliviaMarie


End file.
